


Who Could Love You The Same As I(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [44]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by WholesomeHoli, read by me_______Nya was able to see right through Kai's oblivious intent. She wasn't to reveal her knowledge unless Kai was too stupid for his own good. But, he did need a little push.Short drabbles leading to a Oppo confession.
Relationships: Kai/Zane (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago Podfics [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Could Love You The Same As I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942506) by [WholesomeHoli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli). 



[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gb73aha8zsp76m4/Who_Could_Love_You_The_Same_As_I_Ch1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/h0ygrpztrer2akw/Who_Could_Love_You_The_Same_As_I_Ch2.mp3/file)


	3. Chapter 3

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/u7h1mtdwobq4q59/Who_Could_Love_You_The_Same_As_I_Ch3.mp3/file)


	4. Chapter 4

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ohqukkcbkqy1lg5/Who_Could_Love_You_The_Same_As_I_Ch4.mp3/file)


	5. Chapter 5

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ehryi2v45ranfij/Who_Could_Love_You_The_Same_As_I_Ch5.mp3/file)


End file.
